Mondo's Last Stand
Furious at how swiftly his neo-plutonium armored monsters were thwarted, King Mondo decides to take a risk and retrieve the Sword of Damocles, a powerful ancient weapon he used in a previous campaign many years before but whose power overwhelmed and destroyed him. He feels that this time he can handle it, and grows to giant size, truly living up to his name. Meanwhile, Jasmine, has been feeling slightly jealous due to the return of Nicole, whom she had replaced as Pink Thunderstorm Ranger, because her sparring buddies Trey and Susie prefer to spar with Nicole. When the Power Chamber's scanners detect the giant Mondo, Jasmine rushes off in Super Geozord II to confront the machine king alone. She fights valiantly, but ultimately her Super Geo Tonfas are wrecked and she has to retreat. The Rangers regroup as Mondo goes on the attack. Susie, Trey, Jasmine, Hunter, and Claire head out to battle Mondo, forming the Super Geo Megazord for the first time. Nicole heads to the Riverside junkyard to retrieve a power booster from one of the previous Megazords. She is accosted by Cogs immediately after sending it back. Drew reconfigures the booster to fit into the Super Geo Megazord's systems and teleports it in, allowing the Rangers to summon its weapons and break King Mondo's sword. Nicole manages to defeat the last of the Cogs, while the others activate the Super Zeo Megazord's finishing move. The swords are pressed together and raised high, forming a massice energy blade that comes crashing down and cuts Mondo right through the middle, destroying him. Prince Sprocket is distraught, but Queen Machina assures him his father will be back, explaining about the previous instance. After the battle, Jasmine realises her friends will never abandon her after Nicole reassures him that he isn't trying to take his place. Jasmine finally forms a friendship with Nicole, while Trey and Susie apologizes to her for neglecting her and promise to make it up to her by sparring with her. They decided to create sparring schedules for Jasmine and Nicole. Meanwhile, twin detectives Brittany and Brianna are hired to track down the original Burple Baby Food label baby. They suspect it might be Nicole, but it soon turns out to be Lacie. Trivia *First appearance of the Super Geo Megazord combo. *King Mondo is destroyed this episode but will return fully reassembled at the end of Another Song and Dance. *The shot of the industrial landscape following the formation of the Super Geo Megazord was repeated from a piece of footage in Trini's pollution video in Clean-Up Club. *The Megazord the power booster originally came from, while unspecified, was almost certainly the Thunder Megazord, given its wrecked status. *While twins Birttany and Brianna are taking Nicole's fingerprints, Brittany asks Nicole how the World Peace Conference in Switzerland was, and Nicole says it was good, making this the final time the Peace Conference would be mentioned on the show. *First appearance of Vita and Morticia's mobile lunar command base, a suped-up Winnebago RV. *Finster makes his return, having last been seen in A Geo Beginning, Part 2". Curiously, Squatt and Baboo are not with the rest of Morticia, Vito, and Vita's forces (though Squatt will appear in a non-speaking cameo in Countdown to Destruction. *Jasmine's jealously over Nicole's arrival on the team would later be reused in Power Rangers Super Megaforce with Todd Handover's jealously over Heather Merrill's arrival. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Geo